The Fright
by yuialex
Summary: This story is written from the point of view from Odagiri Ryuu. Looking back at Gokusen 2 and some parts from the movie from 2009. His feelings about Yankumi and why he wanted to be a teacher. Hope you like it


- This is my first story in years. It has been a few years since the last time I wrote anything in english, so there might be some mistakes that I at this moment can not see.  
If anyone would like to beta the story, feel free to contact me, I would really appreciate the help.

_This story is written from the point of view from Odagiri Ryu. Looking back at Gokusen 2 and some parts from the movie from 2009. I love this couple and hope (again) my story will inspire others to write stories about them. ^^  
To my readers, hope you have a good time reading my story._

* * *

**The Fright**

From the beginning I could not see how important she was. How important she would be to me personally. When I first met her she came out of the blue, telling me she was my new teacher and wanted me to come back to class. In the beginning I thought she would run away, but she never gave up. Nagging for me to get back into an environment where I was not accepted. Where my former friends did not want me. Where I would feel miserable.

Even so, in her persuasive way I found myself at my former desk near the blackboard. Ignored at the beginning except for the negative comments, and some negative physical contact. It was not the best days of my life, but for all the troubles I caused her, I wanted to show I was not a bad guy who took advantage of her kindness. Deep down that was not who I was, and I wanted her to see it as well.

In a miraculous short time she performed magic. My former friends soon became my best friends again because of her words and actions. It was almost as going back in time.

We shared our problems, helped each other in fights and talked. The only difference was our opinion about the new strange female teacher in a read tracksuit. And believe me, we had a lot of strange theories about her. Even so, not one of us came close to the truth about her reasons and what made her so special, at least not in the beginning. The more we learned, the more fascinating she became.

It was almost fun to be in school for the first time of our lives. A new day, meant a new opportunity to uncover another piece of the puzzle Yankumi was build together from.

After a while the rest of my classmates could see it as well. She was not just a teacher. She was our teacher. She was a teacher we could respect. Something she had to earn it thru blood, sweat and tears.  
Not that we told her. We gave her plenty of trouble, some of it even on purpose. Why? Because her reaction was one of a kind. Just like her whole being. She protected us, even if we might be partly at fault in some of the cases. Slowly we began protecting her as well.

In the beginning I thought she was just Yankumi. A teacher I trusted. For some this might not seem as much, but for me...for me it was a big deal. Not that I told her in words, but I like to think she began to understand my respect for her out of my actions and how I began living her way of life.

When graduation preparation began I almost had a panic attack in class. My time as her student, as crazy as it were, would soon be over.  
At that time I was not ready to leave her. Maybe I never would be ready to let her go.

When looking back I can almost say I never left the dirty classroom filled with misfits, who not one of the other teachers wanted, after graduation; the classroom, my classmates and the subjects changed, but I would always look for a hint of Yankumi in my new teachers. Believe me, I was always disappointed, but just a small part of her passion in another teacher left me with a feeling that I would complete my next line of study. Every time I had some problems I liked to imagine her seeing me, working hard, not giving up, making her proud.

The years after my time as a student in class 3D, I used efficiently. My way to become a teacher like her began. Her subjects became my subjects. I worked really hard during my collage years. The reason was simple, I needed good grades so when the time came for me to go out in the field I would be accepted wherever I would apply. If I got really lucky she would be my teacher again, but this time more as an equal. The school in itself had no importance for me, it was who would be teaching at that school that held all of the importance for my choice. Every schools wanted teachers in training with good grades, and I would become one of those students.  
And I did.

Finding out where she was was a little more difficult than I imagined. No school wanted her for more than one semester. Did they not see what her students could? How could those schools be so wrong?

She was a diamond. Maybe a little uncut, but still a big bright diamond.

She might not be the smartest teacher when it came to English grammar, but she was someone students would count on. Someone who would motivate students to graduate as a class not as individuals.  
Had they not seen her record? Every year she would be given troublemakers as students, and all of her students graduated. No one else but she could make that happen. To this day I do not think anyone else but her could had made me go back into that classroom, facing my fears. No one else would had sacrificed themselves the way she did for her students. And no one else could had made those troubled students willingly sacrifice themselves for a teacher. Only for Yankumi.

When I finally found her, I requested her school immediately. With my grades, the third rated school took me inn willingly without questions. I did not tell her beforehand. Heck I had not talked to her in years. I did not want her to see me halfway, I wanted her to see the result.  
Then the day arrived. I would see her again. Not as a regular student, but in a way, still a student. My good work finally paid of, I could now show her the man I had became because of her. From a partly dropout student working in a bar, to a loyal student, to a man almost obsess, and finally the result; a man who would give his life for hers. A man in love.

Silently watching, learning and just enjoying the moment I stood next to her. Watching her yet again working her magic. As if a spell broke I was finally free. I was no longer just a former student. In a way I was special toher since she had inspired me to become a teacher, and she knew this even if I did argue against her theory.  
Standing next to her as a teacher in training I found a new purpose I life. I had her respect, now I just had to become someone she would hopefully fall in love with. Someone whom she would spend the rest of her life with, because if there was one thing I knew for sure it was that I were never letting her go ever again.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you will give me a review so that I can see if people like what I write. ^^


End file.
